duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!!
}} Come On Jokers!! is the 1st DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 104 cards, including; **1 Master Rares **10 Super Rares **7 Very Rares **18 Rares ** Uncommons ** Commons ***It also introduces a new Master Rare card rarity. *It features cards with the Neo Creature and Neo Evolution Creature card type. *Jolly the Johnny and Joe Kirifuda is featured on this pack's cover artwork. Races This set introduces the following races; *' ' **Metallica (previewed in DMR-23) *' ' **Mutopia *' ' **Mafi Gang **Dragon Guild *' ' **Beat Jockey *' ' **Gransect *' ' **Jokers Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Labyrinth *Master Breaker *Master Double Breaker *Neo Evolution *Super Shield Trigger Contents *MAS1/MAS1 Jolly the Johnny *S1/S10 *S2/S10 *S3/S10 *S4/S10 *S5/S10 *S6/S10 *S7/S10 *S8/S10 *S9/S10 *S10/S10 *1/93 *2/93 *3/93 *4/93 Octoba, Sublime Knowledge 崇高なる智略 オクトーパ *5/93 *6/93 *7/93 *8/93 *9/93 *10/93 *11/93 *12/93 *13/93 *14/93 *15/93 *16/93 *17/93 *18/93 *19/93 *20/93 *21/93 *22/93 *23/93 *24/93 *25/93 *26/93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 *55/93 Stepple, Cherry Blossom Wind Faerie 桜風妖精ステップル */93 *57/93 Yattareman */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 */93 *93/93 Unnumbered Cards */ バイナラドア Bainaradoor */ 電殺医　ストマック Stomak, Electric Killer */ リボルバー・キャノン Revolver Cannon */ ゲラッチョ男爵 Baron Gelacho */ ノヴァルティ・アメイズ Novalty Amaze */ ガンザン戦車　スパイク7K（セブンケー Spike 7K, Ganzan Tank */ ジョルジュ・バタイユ George Bataille */Faerie Life */ 愛されし者　イルカイル Ilkiru, Loved One */ ドツキ万次郎 Dotsuki Manjiro */ ジョジョジョ・ジョーカーズ Jojojo Jokers */ 海王の覇王　シャークウガ Shakuuga, King of the Sea */ 神出鬼没ピットデル Pitbull, Death Devil */ 一番隊　ザエッサ Zaessa, First Squad */ バッテン親父 Batten Oyaji */ 凶鬼06号　ギーコギルス */ 龍装者　グルド54号 */ 燃えるデット・ソード Burning Dead Sword */ 三冠王者　ドツキング */ 洗脳センノー Senno, Brainwash */ タイム・ストップン Time Stopon */ 大迷宮亀　ワンダー・タートル */ 星の導き　翔天 */ 土の怒り　岩砕 */ 奇石　タトイズ */ 青守銀　モルゲン */ 奇石　アムベル */ 一番隊　クリスタ Crista, First Squad */ 深海の覇王　シャークウガ */ ホースターズ5 Hoseters 5 */ 神出鬼没　ピットデル */ 異端流し　オニカマス */ 貝獣　ジミーシ Jimisi, Shell Beast */ 貝獣　ヒラーガ Hiraga, Shell Beast */ 貝獣　ホーラン Horan, Shell Beast */ 超魔導書グリモア第Ⅰ章 Grimoire, Super Magic Book ~Chapter 1~ */ 王立アカデミー・ホウエイル */ ドープ”DBL”ボーダー */ ラウド”NYZ”ノイジー */ ”BC”ヒット */ ボワー汽艦　ゴリンゴリ */ チュー戦車　ディーディー */ ダチッコ・チュリス Dadicco Churis */ ナグナグ・チュリス Nagunag Churis */ ブロック・キング Block King */ 一番隊　チュリス Churis, First Squad */ 阿修羅ムカデ */ 凶鬼06号　ギーコギルス */ 凶鬼34号　バッシュ */ 魔薬医　ヘモグロ */ ルドルフ・カルナック Rudolf Carnac */ 脳除医　ラベン */ 凶鬼56号　ゴロン */ 一番隊　バギン16号 Bagin No.16, First Squad */ 冥王の牙 Fang of Hades */ ハイパー・マスティン Hyper Mustin */ パンプパンプ・パンツァー Pumppump Panzer */ くまくまわり */ ブトカカ Butokaka */ マファリッヒ・タンク Mafariich Tank */ ボントボ Bontobo */ 自然星人 */ 一番隊　ルグンドド Lugundodo, First Squad */ コクーン・マニューバ Cocoon Maneuver */ スプラッスイカ Sprathica Cycles Neo Evolution (A cycle of Neo Creatures that become Neo Evolution Creatures.) * — * — * — Stomak, Electric Killer * — Spike 7K, Ganzan Tank * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png|Stomak, Electric Killer back.png|Spike 7K, Ganzan Tank First Squad (A cycle of creatures that have "First Squad" in their name who reduce the cost of creatures in their respective races by 1.) * — Crista, First Squad * — Zaessa, First Squad * — Bagin No.16, First Squad * — Churis, First Squad * — Lugundodo, First Squad back.png|Crista, First Squad back.png|Zaessa, First Squad back.png|Bagin No.16, First Squad back.png|Churis, First Squad back.png|Lugundodo, First Squad Specials (A cycle of creatures that have the Specials race.) * — Burning Dead Sword * — Hoseters 5 * — * — Block King * — * — back.png|Wonder Turtle, Great Labyrinth back.png|Hoseters 5 back.png| back.png|Block King back.png| back.png|Burning Dead Sword Super Shield Trigger (A cycle of spells that have the Super Shield Trigger keyword.) * — Novalty Amaze * — Grimoire, Super Magic Book ~Chapter 1~ * — Fang of Hades * — * — Cocoon Maneuver * — Time Stopon back.png|Novalty Amaze back.png|Grimoire, Super Magic Book ~Chapter 1~ back.png|Fang of Hades back.png|Dodonga Roar Cannon back.png|Cocoon Maneuver back.png|Time Stopon Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs